


Watching Each Other Sleep

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bad Flashbacks, Cute Family Moment, F/M, Nothing to bad, small amount of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: Felicity comes home from a long day, finding her love asleep. He always looks relaxed when he sleeps...





	Watching Each Other Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, just a note...
> 
> There is a small amount a violence in this prompt, it's PTSD related...nothing to bad.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Unlocking the door, Felicity knew she was coming home later then usual. She missed supper that’s for sure, even her relaxing time with her two boys. Opening the door, she tipped toed slowly into the dimly lit front room. Slowly slipping off her black peep-toe pumps. She looked around the living room and stopped to look at the sight in front her.

Her handsome husband and step-son were fast asleep on the couch with ice-cream bowls almost falling out of hands. She turns to see the Tv on with highlights of sports on the screen.

“Aww,” Felicity said to herself. She walked over to the couch, gathering the bowls to go place them in the sink. She walked back to the couch as she leaned down and started to shake William.

Slowly William opened his eyes, “Lissy, is that you?”

“Yah bud, it’s late you should head to bed.” William nodded, turning his head to look at his dad that was fast asleep. Carefully getting off the couch so he wouldn’t wake him, he gave a quick hug to Felicity and headed to his bedroom. 

Felicity sat down on the coffee table across from him, she just sat there and watched him sleep. The last few months, he’s been the hardest on her husband. Right now, he looked peaceful as he laid there with his head turned to the side and his eyes closed. 

She sat there for a good 15 minutes before leaning over to brush his stubbled cheek. Her hand made its way up to his hair, which was getting longer then she’s ever seen it. Suddenly his eyes snapped opened and he grabbed on to her wrist. Twisting it away from his body. His eyes were on alert, like someone was attacking him. He looked to his side then back at her. 

“Hey…hey…Oliver, it’s me. It’s me!!” Felicity tried to get out of his grip, but his fingers were tightening around her wrist. “OLIVER!”

His eyes widen, as he let her go like she was burning, “Felicity! Oh god…I’m sorry, hunny.” He retracted in the couch, ashamed of hurting his wife. Last time he woke up like that, they were laying in bed in a hut in Bali. A thunderstorm was roaring outside, flashbacks from the island were causing him to thrash around till Felicity tried to wake him up. As he woke up, but as soon as he opened his eyes…she was on her back with his arm against her throat. He retracted back and slept on the floor for the rest of the night. But she couldn’t sleep, so she crawled on the floor beside him. Wrapping her hand around his as they laid on the floor, the next morning she woke up alone with a try of breakfast waiting for her on the bed.

Snapping back to the present from the short flashback, “It’s fine.” She rubbed her free wrist and looked across to her husband. “You were so relaxed as you slept, I didn’t want to wake you. I didn’t mean to scare you, when I touched…”

He smiled as he leaned forward, grabbing her hand to pulled her softly into his lap. “I’m so glad you’re home now, I missed you.”

“Me too.” She curled her arms around his neck as his head buried between her neck and chest. He took a deep breath and kissed the side of her neck.

“I love you.” he softly said against her skin.

“I love you.” She smiled as her hand buried in to his hair.


End file.
